misunderstanding
by nshawol566
Summary: Apa reaksi personil SHINee yang lain ketika melihat Leader mereka dengan Lee joon MBLAQ melakukan... (Artis SM akan ikut bagian) Chap 2 upadate : SUJU,SNSD,F(X),EXO,KANGTA,BOA,TVXQ ikut dalam bagian! Apa ya reaksi mereka?/Donghae:"Kita putus saja…."/Eunhyuk:"Aku akan memukulmu…. Pindah dari tempatmu sekarang…/Chanyeol menggoyangkan telunjuknya "Maksudku… hubungan Khusus?"
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong~ Hihi…. Ini pertama kalinya buat di fandom ini… biasanya anime ^^ pengen coba, maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan, mohon dimaklumi~ terutama buat Shawol ya~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Misunderstanding****.**

**.**

**.**

"Taem! Jangan pakai bajuku tanpa izin!" Jjong berteriak di depan pintu kamar dorm mereka.

"_Mianhae _Hyung ! Aku ingin minta izin… tapi kau tadi sedang tidur… jadi kupikir tak masalah jika aku meminjamnya sebentar…" Taem menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, gugup.

"Hyung… sudahlah… jangan berteriak terlalu keras…" Minho mengalihkan pandangannya ke Magnae SHINee yang masih terlihat menyesal. "Taemin-ah~ lain kali kau harus minta izin dulu…"

Taem mangangguk kecil dan berjalan mendekati Jjong "Jonghyun Hyung~ _Mianhaeyo_~" Taem memberikan puppy eyes-nya. Jjong menghela nafas sebelum menjawab "Ne… Jangan diulangi lagi ya…"

"Hah…. Selalu saja begini…" Sang diva Key menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sembari menaruh sarapan pagi di atas meja makan mereka layaknya _Umma_ "Setiap pagi Taem pasti meminjam barang orang lain tanpa bilang,… atau ia kehilangan sesuatu dan membuat kita sibuk… lalu Jonghyun Hyung berteriak…." Key menunjuk Minho "Lalu Minho menasehati mereka… Ckckc… tiap pagi sama… dan di saat kalian sibuk aku selalu sedang berada didapur memasak sarapan untuk kalian lalu Onew—" Key memutuskan kalimatnya, mencari sosok si chiken maniac.

"Hmm… Dimana personil SHINee yang paling tua itu?"

"_Molayo_… aku juga tidak melihat Onew Hyung sejak tadi malam…" Jonghyun menarik kursi meja makan.

"Sejak tadi malam? Apa yang dia lakukan hingga tidak kembali ke dorm? Apa manager Hyung tidak tahu?" Key terlihat sedikit khawatir tapi berusaha menutupinya.

"Biarkan saja… lagi pula Onew Hyung kan Leader… pasti ia punya alasan, Um… Puft~ lagi pulang Key Hyung, kau seperti seorang istri yang takut suaminya selingkuh karna tidak pulang" Taem menahan tawa.

Mendengar perkataan Taem, Jjong dan Minho tidak bisa menahan tawanya "BWAHAHAHAHA! Kau benar sekali Taem!" Jjong memukul-mukul kursi kosong yang berada di sampingnya, mulutnya terbuka lebar saking ia geli mendengar ucapan Taem.

"Kekekekeke~ Cemburu Huh? Kim bum?" Minho menyikut lengan Key, cengiran jahilnya dapat membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

Key memajukan bibirnya 5 cm, lalu menatap tajam Taem "Taemin-ah~!" Ia mengejar Taem dengan masih membawa sendok sup di tangannya "Jika kau tertangkap, aku akan menjadikanmu makan malam!"

Mendengar keributan, manager mereka keluar dari kamarnya. Taem yang melihat managernya itu, berlari kebelakangnya untuk bersembunyi "Manager Hyung! _Deowajuseyo!_"

"Manager Hyung! Minggir! Aku ingin memasaknya!"

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian ribut sekali? Sebaiknya kalian menggunakan waktu senggang kalian untuk beristirahat, besok kalian akan ke HongKong untuk SM TOWN"

"Ah.. Manager Hyung…" Minho berjalan kearahnya "Ngomong-ngmong soal itu, apa kau tahu dimana Onew Hyung?"

Manager mereka terlihat berpikir "Ah~ Onew, dia sedang ada urusan dengan Lee joon MBLAQ…"

"Joon Hyung? Urusan seperti apa?" Jjong terlihat penasaran. "Mola…" Jawab singkat manager mereka dan masuk kembali ke kamar.

"Hmm… Menurut kalian apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Entahlah,… Joon Hyung dan Onew Hyung kan dekat , palingan mereka hanya sekedar berkumpul bersama" Taem melirik kearah Key, dilihatnya wajah Key yang terlihat khawatir, cengiran jahil sudah tumbuh diwajah manis personil SHINee termuda itu .

"AHA!" Teriaknya sambil menunjuk tepat ke wajah Key , membuat Hyungnya yang lain sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya masing-masing " Hyung! Apa kau, CEM-BU-RU ?"

"YAA! TAEMIIIIIN!"

Ucapan Taem kembali memeriahkan suasana di dorm mereka, memecahkan tawa di seluruh ruangan.

"Puft! Okeh… Okeh… cukup Taem… cukup…" Minho mengelus-ngelus dadanya yang sesak , karna terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Keke Puft~ Bagaimana kalau kita…" Jong menahan kalimatnya sebentar, menghapus air matanya yang sempat mengalir "… Kita menyusul Onew Hyung demi…" Jjong melirik Key, Firasat buruk sudah menghantui Diva SHINee ini ".. Umma kita?"

"_Boyaaaaaa_!" Key berteriak. "Ide bagus Hyung! Ayo kita susul Onew Hyung!"

Baru saja Taem, Jjong dan Key yang diseret mereka berlari menuju pintu keluar, Minho menahan mereka. "Sebaiknya kita menelpon Onew Hyung dulu ia dimana,"

Akhirnya mereka menelpon Onew.

"_**Yeoboseyo~ Onew Hyung?"**_

"_**Ne?"**_ Onew menjawab dari tempatnya_**. "Waeyo Minho-Ya?"**_

"_**Umm… Hyung dimana?"**_

"_**Aku? Aku bersama Joon Hyung"**_

"_**Ah… Kalian berada dimana? Kenapa Hyung tidak pulang tadi malam?"**_

"_**Mianhaeyo~ Aku ada urusan dengan Joon Hyung,.. aku berada di café dekat gedung SM, sebentar lagi aku akan kembali…. "**_

Setelah itu telpon terputus.

"Hyung berada di café dekat gedung SM… ayo kita kesa—" Belum sempat Minho menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Key sudah nyerocos.

"_Arasseoyo! Ppalli gabsida!"_

Key berlari keluar dorm duluan, Diikuti Jjong, Taem dan Minho yang cengengesan mengikuti di belakangnya.

Mereka bersama-sama berteriak. _"Jamkkaman! Key Umma!"_

"YAAAAA! HENTIKAN!"

Keempat personil SHINee pun tiba di café tempat Onew dan Joon berada.

Mereka mengendap-ngendap masuk kedalam café. "Dimana Onew Hyung…" Taem melihat seorang Lelaki berambut cokelat dengan gigi kelinci dan mata sipit duduk di pojok café dengan seorang _namja._

" Ah! ITU DIA!" Taem berteriak membuat Ketiga Hyungnya membekap mulut mungilnya dan menyeretnya untuk bersembunyi di balik salah satu dinding di dalam café.

Onew menoleh kearah sumber suara, beruntung mereka berempat sudah bersembunyi.

"Aneh… aku seperti mendengar suara Taemin…?" Onew menggosok dagunya yang tidak ditumbuhi jenggot.

"Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa? Mungkin kau hanya kangen dengan magnaemu itu Jinki-ya~" Joon menaikan satu alisnya "Kau leader yang baik~"

"Ah~Hyung…" Onew tersenyum tipis sambil mengaduk-ngaduk tehnya. "Jadi sampai mana kita tadi…. Oh ya Hyung… coba kau…"

Disaat dua sahabat ini tengah berbincang, Taem, Jjong, Minho dan Key memperhatikan mereka dari balik dinding.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" Jjong mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Aku juga tidak mendengarnya Hyung" Minho mencoba melebarkan telingannya.

Tiba-tiba mereka melihat suatu adegan yang tidak terduga di depan mereka. "OMO!"

Mata mereka berempat terbelalak "O..onew Hyung dan Jo.. Joon Hyung…. Mereka..."

YUP! Sampai sini dulu! ^^ sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya~


	2. Chapter 2

**Di cerita ini, gak Cuma SHINee kok, Artis SM juga ambil bagian, ^^ tapi Main-nya SHINee….**

**Misunderstanding**

**.**

**.**

Taem, Key, Jjong dan Minho berjalan kembali menuju dorm mereka dengan lemas, mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang ditangkap oleh indra penglihatan mereka.

Jjong membuka pintu dorm mereka, lalu membanting tubuhnya ke sofa "Aku tak percaya… Onew Hyung…." Jjong bahkan tidak ingin mengingat adegan yang sudah terekam dalam otaknya itu.

"Bukan salah Onew Hyung, Joon Hyung sepertinya terlalu terobsesi dengan OnHyung?" Minho mencoba meluruskan keadaan yang ada.

"Aku tak percaya SHINee Appa mengkhianati Key Umma…" Magnae Taem mulai bingung tentang bagaimana keadaan keluarganya nantinya (?)

"Mungkin… kau akan diceraikan Kim bum?" Minho mengangkat satu alisnya. "YAAAAAA! ANDWAE!" Taem berteriak "Kalo Umma dan Appa bercerai aku akan ikut siapa? Siapa yang akan membuatkan susuku tiap malam?"

Jjong dan Minho menepuk-nepuk punggung Taem, ia terlihat sangat frustasi. Key yang melihat adegan dramatis ini hanya dapat mengurut pelipisnya.

Taem mulai mengaudisi siapa yang akan menjadi Umma dan Appa barunya "Jika Minho Hyung jadi Appa… dia pasti akan lebih mencintai bola dari pada aku! Tapi jika dia jadi Umma… Dia tidak cantik sama sekali seperti Key Hyung! Lalu… Jonghyun Hyung jika menjadi Appa… ia pasti akan menyuruhku angkat beban tiap hari agar berotot sama sepertinya! Dan jika ia menjadi Umma…"

Bulu tangan Taem terlihat berdiri "Aku tidak mau mempunyai Umma yang berotot layaknya pegulat…"

Minho dan Jjong ingin sekali menjitak kepala magnae mereka satu ini. Tapi mereka mencoba menahan hasrat mereka.

"_Pabo_, Dasar _namja-namja_ _Pabo_…." Key menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. "Lagian …" Jjong berdiri dari tempat duduknya "Joon Hyung buat apa nyium-nyium Onew Hyung?!"

"Aku benci Joon Hyung~" Rengek Taem.

"Ne, Nadoyo~ Joon Hyung ingin menghancurkan keluarga kita" Tambah Minho menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Ya~ Berhenti ! jangan buat aku dan Onew benar-benar seperti suami-istri" Protes Key, tapi tidak ada yang mendengarkannya.

"Tiba-tiba saja Joon Hyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke Onew Hyung! _Siroyoooo_! Our Leader~"

"Hey ! apa …. Sebaiknya kita memberitahu artis SM yang lain? Besok kan kita SM TOWN!" Jjong menyarankan ide.

"Ah~ Aku setuju! Bagaimana Taem kau ikut!" Tanya Minho. "Ne!" Jawab Taem.

"Baiklah… aku juga setuju…" Key mengangguk kecil. "Aha~ kau hanya tidak ingin diceraikan oleh Onew Hyung~ Kekekeke~" Taem mulai lagi menggoda Key.

"ANIYOOOOO! PABOYA~!"

**Sebenarnya yang terjadi (Flashback)**

Keempat personil SHINe masih memperhatikan dua namja yang masih berbincang-bincang senang layaknya ibu-ibu arisan, di pojok café.

"Hyung… Aku ada membeli parfum tadi … coba kau cium baunya…" Onew mengeluarkan sebotol parfum yang baru dibelinya.

"Oh Ara… Di mana kau memakainya?" Joon bertanya. "Di leher…."

Tiba-tiba Lee Joon mendekatkan wajahnya ke Onew. Posisi Onew membelakangi personil SHINee jadi mereka hanya melihat pada satu sisi bagian saja. Terlihat bahwa Joon ingin mem-_popo_ Onew dari pandangan mereka.

"Omo!"

"Onew Hyung…. Dan… Joon Hyung…. Mereka…" Jjong, Key dan Minho masih terpaku di tempat. Otak mereka seketika menjadi lola. Tidak dapat cepat memproses apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Onew Hyung dan Joon Hyung! _Kiss_! Mereka benar-benar melakukankannya!" Teriak Taem heboh , yang segera di tarik sama Hyung-Hyungnya keluar café.

Onew yang sepertinya mendengar suara Taem lagi, menoleh kearah sumber suara dan hasilnya nihil, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Onew hanya mangangkat bahunya, lalu kembali mengobrol dengan Hyungnya.

"Ne, aku suka baunya Jinki~ ya! Kau beli dimana?" Joon bertanya layaknya Yeoja yang lihat potongan harga di mall-mall.

"Nanti aku ajak kau kesana Hyung, Oh ya Hyung… waktu kau ingin mencium parfum ku tadi… mungkin orang akan salah paham kau tahu?" Onew tertawa kecil. "Nanti dikiranya kau ingin menciumku, Kekeke"

"Puft~ kau benar, apalagi jika mereka melihat dari sudut pandang…. Umm… seperti dinding di belakangmu itu" Joon menunjuk dinding yang tadi menjadi markas persembunyian personil SHINee.

"Heehehe… kau benar Hyung~ apa kau tertarik padaku?" Tanya Onew genit sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. "Ya! Aniyo! Jinki Paboya!"

Dan mereka tertawa bersama.

**(End Flash)**

Member SHINee tengah berkumpul diruang tengah ketika Onew datang "Hoaaam~ aku ngantuk sekali" Onew merentangkan tangannya ke belakang "Apa yang kalian lakukan selama aku pergi?" Tanyanya sembari duduk di samping Taem yang lagi main Ps sama Minho.

Mereka berusaha terlihat biasa saja di depan Onew, agar tidak ketahuan kalau mereka memata-matainya.

"A-ah, kami hanya istirahat saja di dorm" Jawab Jonghyun gugup dan menyikut Minho yang lagi asik main PS.

"Ne, kami hanya bermain PS seharian, bagaimana dengan Hyung?"

Onew tersenyum kecil "Ne, menyenangkan bersama Joon Hyung… Aku akan mengajaknya ketempat yang bagus sepulang dari SMT (maksudnya toko parfum)"

'_Boe?! Mereka akan kencan?'_Pikir keempat member SHINee lainnya.

"Ah, ini mengingatkanku …" Onew berdiri menghadap keempat dongsaengnya. "Apakah kalian tadi siang menyusul ke café dekat gedung SM?"

Pertanyaan Onew sontak membuat keempat member terdiam di tempat. Mereka saling melirik satu sama lain.

"A-Ani… kami tidak kesana kok… kenapa Hyung berpikiran seperti itu?" Taem bertanya. "Karna aku seperti mendengar suaramu Taemin-ah~"

'_Glek! Mati aku!' _Batin Taem.

"Jangan-jangan kalian memata-matai aku ya?"

Keringat dingin sudah mengalir dipelipis mereka. Mungkin memang benar Onew adalah Leader yang baik dan ramah, tapi jika ia sudah marah tak ada satupun yang berani terhadapnya, apalagi ini menyangkut 'privisi'nya. Apa yang akan terjadi jika Onew tahu , mereka melihatnya sedang _Popo _dengan Lee Joon MBLAQ.

Tiba-tiba Key mendapatkan Ide "Ah! Onew! Aku memasakanmu Chiken tadi! Kau mau?"

Seketika wajah penasaran Leader dubu itu berubah menjadi senyuman lebar "Ayam! Asikk ayam!" Katanya melompat-lompat masuk kedalam dapur.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari keempat dongsaengnya itu. "Untuk saat ini kita selamat… kenapa OnHyung tidak jujur saja dengan kita… kalo dia dengan Joon Hyung?" Minho mengecilkan suaranya.

"Mungkin ia tidak mau dikira PHP-in(*Ciah PHP) Key Umma?" Taem menjawab sambil menunjuk tepat kewajah sang Diva.

"PHP?" Tanya Minho,Jjong dan Key bersamaan. "Apa itu ? Bahasa dari mana itu?"

"Ah~ kalian tidak tahu ya~ itu dari fans taemints di Indonesia! Dia mengirimkan UFO seperti ini

_SHAWOL (Untuk Taem) :Oppa ! kenapa kau PHP-in aku!_

_Aku : PHP?_

_SHAWOL:Ne, pemberi harapan palsu!_

Lalu kutranslit kalimatnya di google, begitu Hyung-hyungku" Jawab Taem tersenyum bangga.

"Ara...Ara… " Jjong mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Jadi apakah rencana kita meminta bantuan artis SM lain untuk memisahkan Onew Hyung dan Joon Hyung, diajalankan?"

"Ne, tentu saja! Mereka harus tahu jika ada yang ingin mengambil salah satu keluarga SM!"

"Terutama Leader Kita!"

BRAAAAAAK! GOMPRANG ! PRAAANG!

Terdengar suara piring pecah dari dalam dapur. "Yaaaaa! Ayaamku jatuh! Key! Sepertinya ayam buatanmu ini tidak matang! Ia melompat dari piringku!" Onew berteriak dari dalam dapur.

"Haaaah….. _Mwoalhaedo Onew Sangtae_~" Key,Taem Jjong dan Minho bernyanyi bersama lagu kebangsaan untuk Leader mereka itu. Mereka heran kenapa orang secerboh ini bisa menjadi leader.

Merekapun masuk ke dapur untuk membantu _leader pabo_ mereka.

Hari ini artis SM akan mengadakan tur kembali, dan tujuan mereka selanjutnya adalah HongKong. Kini mereka tengah duduk manis di dalam bis grup masing-masing.

**SUJU ,KANGTA= BUS 1**

**SNSD,BOA=BUS 2**

**TVXQ,EXO=BUS 3**

**SHINEE,F(X)=BUS 4**

**STAFF=BUS 5**

**Di Bus 1=Suju,Kangta .**

(Suju yang ikut SMT=Eunhyuk,Sungmin,Donghae,Kyuhyun,Shindong,Siwon,Kangin,Yesung,Ryewook *Leeteuk=Wamil )

"Ya! Ryeowoook! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa kau membalas UFO fans Kyu seperti itu!" Teriak Sungmin pada Ryewook. Member Suju sedang membalas UFO dari fans mereka.

(Anak Suju dalam UFO)

_ELF (Untuk Kyuhyun): "Kyu-oppa, apakah cintamu untuk Sungmin sudah mati? Kenapa sekarang kalian tidak dekat?"_

_Ryeowook: "Karena Kyuhyun mencintaiku!"_

_Sungmin:"Andwe! Boyaa~ ?!"_

_Donghae: "Ryeowook~ Buatkan aku makanan~"_

_Ryeowook:"Kita sedang berada dalam bis Hyung? -_-"_

_Eunhyuk:"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan Donghae? Kenapa kau malah ber-UFO dengan Ryeowook?!"_

_Donghae:"Kita putus saja…."_

_Eunhyuk:"Aku akan memukulmu…. Pindah dari tempatmu sekarang… (di bis Donghae duduk di samping Siwon, mereka duduk di paling depan. Sedangkan Eunhyuk di paling belakang bersama dengan Shindong, Sungmin dan Kyu)." ^^_

_ELF(Untuk Sungmin): "Sungmin oppa, sebuah program yang kamu ingin tampil didalamnya?" Sungmin: "We Got Married, kekeke~"_

_Donghae:"Kau pasti akan memilih Kyuhyun untuk ikut acara itu"_

_Shindong:"Bukankah Kyu akan menikah denganku? Bagaimana Kyu?"_

_Kyuhyun:"Jika Sungmin Hyung mengizinkan…."_

_ELF (Untuk Donghae): "Oppa, kapankah ciuman pertamamu?" _

_Donghae: "Kapan kau akan menciumku?" (Apa ndak kejang-kejang ELF-nya O.o)_

_Eunhyuk:"Ya! Donghae!"_

_ELF(Untuk Eunhyuk): "Oppa? Kapan kau merasa kesepian?"_

_Eunhyuk: "Ketika dia (Donghae) mengkhianatiku…"_

_Donghae:" Aku tidak pernah jauh darimu."_

_ELF(Untuk Yesung):"Oppa? Apakah Oppa mempunyai kumis?"_

_Yesung:"….."_

_Sungmin: "Lihat kumisnya!" _

_Eunhyuk: "Kalau kau melihat lebih dekat, kau juga bisa melihat jambangnya.." _

_Yesung: "KALIAN PIKIR MILIK KALIAN JUGA TIDAK KELIHATAN?!"*Yesung Oppa meledak :o_

_ELF (Untuk Siwon): "Siwon oppa, menikahlah denganku ~."_

_Siwon:"…."_

_Donghae: "Kapan? Aku akan bersiap-siap"_

_Kangin:"Dia mengirimnya untuk Siwon, lagi pula kau sudah punya Eunhyuk"_

_Eunhyuk:"Kami sudah putus…." *Eunhyuk membalas UFO dengan lemas._

_Kangin:"…. "_

_Siwon:"…."_

_Tiba-tiba Kangta masuk kedalam perbincangan Suju di UFO._

_Kangta :"Kalian… istirahatlah…."_

_Setelah itu tidak ada yang berani membalas :p_

**Di Bus 2=SNSD,BOA**

Member SNSD dan Boa tengah bersantai di bis ketika Sooyoung "AKU LAAAAPAAAAAARR~ Apakah tidak ada yang membawa makanan?"

"Sebelum pergi kau sudah memakan 3 kotak nasi, bahkan kau juga mengambil sisa kami" Jelas Tifanny sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah? Benarkah ? aku lupa tentang hal itu~" Sooyoung mengangkat kedua bahunya, berpura-pura lupa.

"Jika kau ingin makan,… suruh Jessica atau Yoona membuatkan makanan untukmu" Sunny menyarankan sambil cengengesan.

Jessica dan Yoona sangat sensitive dengan kata-kata "memasak" itu pun menoleh kearah Sunny.

"Kau mengejek kami huh?" Ice Princess menyipitkan matanya kearah Sunny dengan tatapan tajam.

"Unni~ Ajari aku memasak~" Yoona merengek disamping Taeyeon si jago masak. "Sunny, jangan begitu" Taeyeon mengelus pelan rambut magnae kedua member SNSD itu.

Tiba-tiba mata Sooyoung menangkap sesuatu di pinggir jalan. "MWO?! BAKPAOOOO! ADA BAKPAOOOO! AYO BERHENTI! BERHENTI!" Teriaknya layaknya tarzan.

"Sooyoung? Kita harus sampai di tempat konser tepat waktu" Boa berbicara dengan lembut. "Tapi Unni~ jika tidak makan itu aku tidak mau tampil~"

Permintaan Sooyoung jelas membuat Member SNSD dan Boa kerepotan. Dengan sangat terpaksa Bus 2 berbalik arah dan berpisan dengan rombongan hanya untuk membeli Bakpao untuk Sooyoung -_- .

**TVXQ,EXO=BUS 3**

EXO dan TVXQ sedang menikmati cemilan yang mereka beli di bandara. Tidak semua anak EXO karna sebagian dari mereka tertidur.

Yunho menyenderkan kepalanya di kursi bis, lelah dalam perjalanan membuatnya ingin istirahat.

"Hyung? Apa kau akan tidur?" Tanya Luhan yang masih terus mengunyah cemilannya. "Ne, lagipula perjalanan kita masih jauh" Jawabnya singkat lalu memejamkan mata.

Yang tidak tidur hanyalah Tao,Chanyeol,Luhan, Sehun dan Changmin.

"Changmin Hyung ! apa kau ingin bermain dengan kami?" Tanya Sehun tersenyum ramah.

"Bermain? Baiklah… lagi pula aku sedikit bosan…." Dengan itu Changmin duduk disamping Tao."Apa yang akan kita mainkan?"

"Truth or dare!"Serempak anak EXO menjawab.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebuah botol plastic dan menaruhnya diatas sebuah meja kecil yang berada di belakang kursi. Lalu ia memutarnya dan botol itu mengarah ke….

"AHA! LUHAN! Truth or dare?"

"Umm… Truth?"

"Baiklah~ Kekekekeke…." Tiba-tiba senyuman Chanyeol berubah menjadi cengiran seram."Apa hubunganmu dengan Sehun?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Tao, Changmin, Luhan dan Sehun mengkerutkan dahinya. (Fakta Chanyeol : ia adalah HUNHAN Shipper~ :D)

"_Boe_? Kami berteman?" Jawab Luhan singkat. Chanyeol menggoyangkan telunjuknya "Maksudku… hubungan Khusus?"

"_Ani! Obsseoyo! _Apa yang kau inginkan sih?"

"Kekeke… Mianhaeyo~ aku hanya bercanda , baiklah! Akan kuputar lagi!" Dengan itu Chanyeol memutar botolnya kembali dan mengarah ke… Tao!

"Nah Tao! Truth or dare?!"

Tao menggaruk kepalanya sebelum menjawab "Dare?"

"Karna tadi Luhan… berarti sekarang kau yang memberinya perintah"

"Hmm… karna Tao pintar Aegyo…." Luhan menggosok dagunya "Lakukan aegyo di depan Changmin Hyung!"

Changmin trsenyum menghadap Tao menunggu Aegyonya. Tao mngepalkan tangannya dan menaruhnya dikedua pipinya, ia menggerakan tangannya sambil berkata "Bhuing-Bhuing!"

Changmin yang melihat Aegyo Tao, matanya melotot "Eh? Hyung? Waeyo?" Tanya Sehun menggerakan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

Changmin mengedipkan matanya "Ah ani… kau sangat lucu Tao!" Kata Changmin tersenyum lebar.

Melihat Changmin bereaksi seperti itu membuat keempat dongsaengnya memandangnya. Suatu ide jahil terpintas di benak Chanyeol "Kekeke… sepertinya sekarang aku men-shipper dua couple~"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku men-Shipper TaoMin !" (Tao Changmin)

"Ya! Apa yang kau katakan! Jangan membuat gossip!" Tao mengejar-ngejar Chanyeol yang belari didalam bis.

Suara teriakan mereka membuat personil EXO lain terbangun dan melempari mereka dengan bantal yang masing-masing mereka bawa. ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yup sampai di sini dulu! Bus 4 yang berisi SHINee dan F(x) ada di chap selanjutnya~ ^^ jadi sekarang Taem ,Jjong,Minho dan Key meminta bantuan kepada artis SM lain untuk memisahkan Onew dan Joon, apakah mereka bisa?**

**Review Please :] aku butuh pendapat kalian~**


End file.
